Garve Academy for the Arts
Garve Academy for the Arts, often referred to as GAA, is an independent school for talented children from 11 to 17. It was founded in 1690 by King James V (King of Scotland), as "The King's School for Various Arts". It is located in the countryside outside of Garve, in Scotland, and is in the Highlands. It was one of the first schools to have been constructed to look exactly like a castle. GAA has a long line of famous pupils to have attended there, such as Weatherby Stoneson, an English general, who became War Minister during the War of Spanish Imperialists, a war fought between Great Britain, Spain, Poland, and Russia. Those not to have attended GAA often think of it as some school for mentally disabled royalty, but it is quite the opposite. It is considered the most prestigious school in the world for any member of royalty or nobility to attend. Overview The school is headed by a Headmaster and the heads of four houses. A current headmaster has not been chosen since the death of the last one, Winston Yonders. GAA today hosts over 500 students. History Garve Academy for the Arts was founded by James V as a school to provide education for children of nobility who would later go on to serve Scotland. The king took several castles as his model, like Edinburgh Castle. When James V founded the school, he granted it a large number of endowments, including much valuable land, a plan for formidable buildings and several religious relics. When Queen Mary I (a.k.a. Mary, Queen of Scots) came into power, she granted much money to the school to continue it's growth. To be continued.... Houses House of Leo Current Housemaster: Lord Caddius Archibald Bane Colors: Red & Gold Description: The Leos are some of the bravest and most courageous of the students to attend GAA. Most of their graduates have joined the Royal Navy, and taken up some form of command, or they otherwise indulge in services to their great empire. Mascot: Lion House of Athene Current Housemaster: Sir Rectus Dominus Colors: Blue & Grey Description: The Athenes are people of knowledge, and in the records of GAA, have the highest marks generally. Most graduates move on to become politicians, ministers, and military strategists, as well as some financial moguls. Mascot: Owl House of Equus Current Housemaster: Sir Joshua Pond Colors: Yellow & Black Description: The Equus are students devoted to hard work, labour, and helping the underdogs. Most of their graduates have moved on to become leaders of trade unions, free traders, and overseers of working operations. Mascot: Horse House of Lupus Current Housemaster: Lord Matthew Faye I Colors: Green & Silver Description: The Lupi are cunning, quick, and resourceful. Though several have turned into corrupt politicians, such as the former prince, Ferdinand Augustus, most of are well dignified and honourable. Most have moved on to become politicians, war heroes, and inventors. Mascot: Wolf Category:POTCO Locations Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO